


[vid] Shelter

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ensemble - Freeform, Everything Hurts and I'm Dying, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Shelter, Video, cap family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I know is to keep you close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Shelter

 

Shelter  
Artist: Ben Nichols  
Summary: All I know is to keep you close.

A HQ download is available at [my vids site.](http://www.gwynethr.net)

Lyrics:  
Shelter

See those storm clouds rollin' in  
Just like I knew it would begin  
Midnight sky at noon today  
Shelter's still so far away

And I don't know just what we'll do  
I don't know just where we'll go  
All I know is we've got to move  
All I know is to keep you close

Never been like this before  
Storm'd match a paler horse  
Water's red and the sky is black  
Take my hand and don't look back

I don't know just what we'll do  
I don't know just where we'll go  
All I know is we've got to move  
All I know is to keep you close

All I know is to keep you close  
All I know is to keep you close

I don't know just what we'll do  
I don't know just where we'll go  
All I know is we've got to move  
All I know is to keep you close, close

**Author's Note:**

> Reblogs and comments/likes [on Tumblr](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/97524861045/the-hd-remaster-of-my-first-captain-america-the) are much loved and adored!


End file.
